


A different beginning

by Sterek974



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, M/M, Romance, The Alpha Pack, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek974/pseuds/Sterek974
Summary: Many serial murders where Heather was the first victim and Stiles is afraid he will be the next, since he's still a virgin. He will ask for help from the person he likes least, a man with thick eyebrows. Will he accept it? What happened after ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Un début différent](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/417035) by Sterek974. 



> Hi everybody, I am a french guy and it's my first time as an english author on AO3. Sorry for my english, because I have no beta reader. I hope you will enjoy my story who take the place in the Season 3A. Also, you can find this story in french in fanfiction

CHAPTER 1

Everything had started well on this birthday party, Stiles had found himself with Heather, her childhood friend, in the cellar. The hyperactive teenager was about to have his first time, but he did not have a condom with him. That's why the girl sent him to the bathroom upstairs to find one. Hardly had he had time to go back and forth, that Heather had just disappeared.

  
So he went back to the party, thinking that the girl had gone to look for a little lift, but no trace of it. Disappointed and seeing that Scott was bored at this party, they decided to go home, aboard the faithful Roscoe.

  
The next morning, Stiles heard news that upset him: her childhood friend, Heather had been found dead. She lay in her blood in the Beacon Hills forest, with strange symbols on her body. The hyperactive was sad after this news and felt guilty. Maybe if he had not left her alone for a minute, she would still be alive. Maybe if he had warned about the girl's disappearance, she would not have been found dead in the middle of the forest. He drove these horrible thoughts out of his mind before joining the lacrosse field with his best friend. When he saw him, the young werewolf asked him.

  
\- Hey, are you okay?

  
\- We'll say that like that. I'm still a little confused by what just happened to Heather ...

  
\- Stiles! It's not your fault, she was right there at the wrong time. It could have been you, like it could have been someone else.

  
\- Yeah, you're right Scotty. Thank you for cheering me up.

For one answer, Scott patted him on the back with a sincere smile. These few exchanges with his brother of heart did him a great good and Stiles felt attack for the training of Crosse, well, not really, because La Crosse and him, that's made two, not to say thirty.

* * *

 

Several days had passed since Heather's death and new people had been found dead, with the same symbols on each of them. An emergency meeting had been held at the loft and all were present; Lydia, Scott, Stiles, Allison, Isaac, Boyd, Peter, Cora and Derek. From the beginning of the meeting, the main topic of the meeting was the similar and repeated murders and the pack of Alpha. Scott spoke first.

  
\- What are we going to do to limit the damage? There was too much murder in a matter of weeks. Moreover, with the alpha pack that is around, it does not help things.

  
\- What are you proposing, Scott? Derek asked, crossing his big arms.

Stiles answered in his place, a glimmer of defiance in the look he cast at the werewolf by birth.

  
\- Listen to me, Sourwolf, I know you do not like us here. For us, it's the same thing. So, stop making your big bad wolf ! 

For single answer, Derek's features caught those of the werewolf and he growled, startling the rest of the group, but the main concerned smirked, satisfied with his little provocation. Inwardly, the wild dog was seething with rage, because the hyperactive irritated him and to see him stir his pretty pink lips, gave him not very catholic thoughts that told him how he would silence him.

Because yes, for some time and by dint of pressing against any surface, Derek felt an attraction not possible towards the teenager. The worst part of all this was Derek's wolf, who was always asking for more. Listening to the voice of the hyperactive made him more docile and calmer, even though the flow of incessant words sometimes had neither tail nor head. In those moments, Derek had trouble understanding the beast, as well as himself. How did it start? He had no idea. The only thing he knew was that he wanted the teen more than anything and that he spent his time dreaming about him, where he took him (not to say make love to him) and moved in him, before filling it with his sperm. The smell of Stiles made him more and more crazy, even addicted, as he was a subtle mix of sugar and citrus shower gel from the teenager. Everything made Derek very mad and he had more and more trouble controlling himself.

  
When he saw the teenager's neck, he had an irresistible desire to bite him and make him his own, to claim him. But unfortunately for him, he knew it was impossible, because the teenager had eyes only for the beautiful Lydia. The way Stiles looked at her, was repelling Derek's wolf, who was grumbling savagely, ready to jump on anyone. The werewolf of birth, came out of his thoughts, then calmed himself, when he heard the voice of Scott who reprimanded the hyperactive.

  
\- Stiles!

  
\- What, Scotty?

  
\- Shut up !

The hyperactive laughed then raised his hands in the air, in sign of peace, then he made a gesture to his brother of heart, so that it continues.

  
\- So, I thought we should do rounds every night, by group. That's all we can do for the moment.

  
\- It looks like we have no choice. We could have avoided that, if you had joined my pack when you had the opportunity!

Stiles restrained himself from throwing a new spike when Scott touched his arm, shaking his head.

  
\- Okay, we'll do that, Derek. We will do groups of two for each evening. It suits you ?

The Alpha nodded, avoiding looking in Stiles' direction. They decided for the groups, then the meeting came to an end, where everyone took leave, except the hyperactive who had two words to say to Derek.

  
\- Sourwolf, what do you mean by that ?! What would you have done? You would have forced us to submit to you, to obey you by abusing your Alpha's aura. That's right ?! No, we're good like that. Without being in your pack.

Derek grunted and grabbed the teen by the collar of his shirt before pressing him against the nearest wall. He groaned again and glared at him. Why did he spend his time provoking him? This boy had to be suicidal to love playing with fire.

  
\- Listen to me, little idiot ! I use my aura only when I have no choice...

  
\- Yeah, that's it. You think I'm really trust something like this?

  
\- Stiles, shut up! If you were in my pack, I would have been stronger and I could have better protected you. The bigger a pack, the more the leader's strength is increased tenfold. The betas are as important as the Alpha. It's everything I wanted to say !

The birth werewolf released him and gave him no time to reply, as he left for his room, leaving the teenager planted in the middle of the living room. Peter from his room had heard everything, so he decided to go see Derek directly.

  
\- What tension! It can not be said that there is no current between you. Even if it is not in a good way.  
\- What do you want, Peter?

  
\- You explain to me what is happening between you and this idiot ?  
\- He has a name and his name is Stiles!

Peter chuckled, then with a carnivorous smile, told him.

  
\- I see you're defending him, your little protege.  
\- Shut up and he's not my little protege!

  
\- Do you see that! So tell me one thing, unless I have a good ear. Why do I hear your heart racing when the hyperactive is a little too close to you? Answer, my dear nephew.

  
\- I…

  
\- That's what I thought.

This time, it was Peter who left his nephew in plan, leading him to reflect on what he really felt.

* * *

 

Two days later, Derek's words kept ringing in the teenager's mind. Although he was not a werewolf, he understood that the Alpha was sincere in what he said. Stiles was there in bed, when his alarm clock had sounded for about ten minutes. His brain kept rehearsing Derek's words. And if it was him who had everything wrong from the beginning? What if Derek pretended to be a big brute, when deep down he was a good guy?  
He was drawn from his thoughts by the voice of his father who called from the bottom, in the kitchen.

  
\- I'm coming Dad. I'm almost ready.

The hyperactive leaped from his bed and then walked to the bathroom for a quick shower. He turned into speed and then went down to join the sheriff in the kitchen. When he arrived downstairs, he prepared his breakfast and took a seat next to his father.  
That morning, Noah had a dirty head, that's what his son noticed when he entered the kitchen. The night had been long for the sheriff and they had found a dead body again, with the same strange symbols.

  
\- Hard evening?

\- Oh yes, son.

\- Tell me then, I still have time before going to class.

  
\- Stiles!

  
\- But what ?!

The sheriff rolled his eyes, while the teenager was hilarious at the reaction of his father. The latter replied.

  
\- Do not you stop?

  
\- Nope! Come on, tell me, Dad.

  
\- Well, it's okay, but only if you promise me to tell no one.

Stiles cursed inwardly, thinking that he would certainly end up in hell to lie to his own father, but he had no choice. It was a matter of life and death and at the same time it was not just the pack, but the whole city of Beacon Hills.

  
\- Yes, I promise.

  
\- We still found a corpse, with the same signs painted on his body.

  
\- Again ? This is the youngest victim?

  
\- The third victim in a month, since your friend.

  
\- Oh.

  
\- That's not all, this girl was wearing a virginity ring ...

  
\- As the second victim, finally the one Lydia found near the pool.

  
\- Exact ! So ...

  
\- Heather, too, she was a virgin. She told me a few minutes before disappearing ... Damn, sorry to tell you that kind of thing ...

  
\- On the contrary, son, you just confirmed something that I had suspected for some time ...

  
\- All the victims are virgins!

The teenager swallowed after exclaiming aloud as he thought of his condition. Indeed, he too was always a virgin. He had to lose his virginity with his childhood friend, but unfortunately for him, she was gone, becoming the first victim. And if he was next on the list? No, Stiles did not want to die and especially not being a virgin.

  
\- Stiles? Stiles? Are you listening to me ?

  
\- Yes, sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. You were saying ?

  
\- All the victims are virgins, so the perpetrator of these crimes has scrupulously chosen his victims. I have no idea why, but this case seems to have more and more mystery.

  
\- Yeah ... that's right, Dad. Well, I'll go now if I do not want to arrive late.

Stiles got up from the table, taking his bowl with him and placing it in the sink. He did the dishes quickly and then went to collect his belongings in his room. When he came down, the sheriff noticed the worried look on his son's face.

  
\- Stiles! Are you sure you're ok ? You seem concerned.

\- No, no, P'pa. I just remembered there was Lacrosse training today. The coach will still make us bite the dust, but hey, we do not have much choice with him.

  
\- I understand, son. Courage to you and have a good day.

  
\- You too.

The hyperactive smiled at his father and then went out before taking the road aboard his faithful Roscoe.

Throughout the day, he did not mind too much, not ceasing to worry about this psychopath or serial killer. Many times the teachers had to pick him up or pull him out of his thoughts, which cost him an hour of glue with Harris.

Joining the field, Scott took him aside, asking what was wrong.

  
\- There's nothing, Scotty, but thank you for worrying.

  
\- Stiles! Do not lie to me, you were away all day.

  
\- Here, the coach calls us, so let's go.

  
\- Stiles!

  
\- We talk about it after, promised.

  
\- Okay.

Stiles needed to let off steam, so Lacrosse's training went well and he scored two goals. It was already a lot for the teenager who was quite proud of him. He met the eyes of his best friend who gave him his best smile, also happy for him. The coach was speechless, because it was rare that "Bilinski" as he liked to call it, arrived at such a result.  
At the end of the class, he gathered the whole team, then announced the names of those who would play during this Saturday's match. When he pronounced the name of the hyperactive, it swallowed.

  
\- Coach, are you sure? This is not a joke.

  
\- Yes Bilinski! If you rehearse like today, then no it's not a joke. You will integrate the game after half-time if it suits you.

  
\- Perfect. Thank you Coach.

All the Crosse players left the field to rejoin the locker room. Stiles and Scott trailed a bit and were among the last to go take a shower. While they were dressing and seeing that almost everyone was gone, Scott came back with his brother's heart.

  
\- So, what is it?

  
\- Scotty.

  
\- Do not lie to me, I know it when you do it.

  
\- My father found a corpse again and we came to a conclusion together.

  
\- Which ?

  
\- The victims are all virgins. Do you realize, Scotty?

  
\- Yes, but I do not ...

Stiles shot him a crooked look and the young werewolf understood him right away.

  
\- Oh…

  
\- I do not make you say it better.

\- It's problematic but it can work out.

  
\- How ?! It's impossible, nobody wants me! The only girl who wanted to do it died just before we had time to do it.

Danny passed by with a faint smile, then retrieved his belongings from the locker next to Stiles's. He called him.

  
\- Hey, Danny! Would you agree to have sex with me ? I need to lose my virginity because it's really a matter of life and death.

  
\- Uh ... sorry, but you're not my type at all. But thank you for the proposal.

As Danny left, Stiles turned to his best friend and gave him a desperate look.

  
\- You see, I told you! Nobody wants me, yet I'm not that bad, right?

  
\- Come on buddy, nothing will happen to you.

  
\- Would you accept?

  
\- Yuck!

  
\- Thank you Scotty, it's nice.

The young werewolf laughed and gave him a slap on the back of the skull.

  
\- Idiot ! You are my brother and I will never do that with you.

  
\- I know it and thank you that you refused. Otherwise I do not know how I will have done to tell you no.

  
\- You're stupid!

  
\- Let's be serious, what am I doing? Find a solution, Scotty. You're not going to let your best friend die, right?

  
\- You exaggerate. But if you really want it, I think I have an idea in mind.

Too enthusiastic about Scott's words, the hyperactive jumped off the bench where he was. The young werewolf stared at him with a smirk, waiting for the right moment to drop the bomb.

  
\- Serious, man? Tell me everything and hurry up, because I do not hold up anymore.

  
\- You should ask Derek, I'm sure he would accept, given all the tension between you two.

He burst out laughing as Stiles's face crumpled at his brother's joke.

  
\- Haha, too funny. You're a bastard and you do not lose anything to wait.

  
\- What ? At least you'll solve your problem and at the same time, it could fix things between him and you.

Stiles swung his bag in his face, then laughed in his turn. Together, they left the locker room before reaching the parking lot. Seeing the air still a little disappointed with his brother's by heart, Scott reassured him that nothing would happen to him, just before boarding his bike. The hyperactive saluted him and took his seat in his Jeep. He did not start immediately, the words said in the locker room stopping in a loop in his mind. And if he made the proposal to Derek? And if Scott's joke was actually the solution to his problem?  
Stiles finally decided to start and let himself be guided by his instinct.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles loses his virginity. Enjoy it ;)

The hyperactive teenager, Stiles drove for a good ten minutes, before taking a place in a parking next to a building. He sat in his Jeep, wondering what had gone through his head to drive and stop at this destination. Scott had these ideas sometimes !

He ran his hand nervously over his face, then tried to inhale and then exhale. On several occasions he wanted to start going home, but he did not do it. Something in his mind, telling him to stay and get out of his car. That's what he did before climbing the stairs with a little doubt in what he was going to do.

Meanwhile, Derek was doing his usual exercises. He began by doing a hundred pump, then continued working his abs. Subsequently, he pulled on the bar he had installed in a corner of the living room. All these exercises, he used to spread them on different days of the week, so that every muscle is worked as much as possible.

But today he was doing all the exercises, pulling on all his muscles. Why did he need to let off steam? The answer was simple; the last two nights he had spent were tormented and hard. He kept dreaming about Stiles and he finally woke up, his body burning and sweaty. The only way for him to go back to sleep was to put his hand in his boxer and reach the enjoyment by pronouncing the name of the hyperactive.

He shook his head to chase the memories of the night before his mind, but suddenly he heard something on the other side of the loft door. He could hear a heart beating so fast that he thought the person was going to have a heart attack. At first he had a doubt about the identity of the stranger outside the loft, when he began to hear that heart beating at a furious pace, but he was getting closer to the front door. and his doubts vanished, making him more and more confused.  
What was his surprise when he saw Stiles opening the door to steal her. The latter seemed lost and had the complexion even paler than usual. The werewolf could feel different emotions emanating from the teenager's body. First, he felt confusion and uncertainty because Stiles himself did not understand what he was doing there, standing in front of the loft entrance. Then, he felt a hint of fear mixed with dread and finally Derek could detect excitement and a hint of desire. Of desire? Really ?

The Lycaon finished staring at him before raising an eyebrow and asking him.

  
\- What do you want ?

  
\- I ... do not ... know ... not Sour ... wolf!

Seeing that Stiles was not in his normal state, the werewolf caught him by the wrist and pulled him into the loft. He pointed to the sofa as he retrieved a towel to mop his face. The lycaon was always troubled by the presence of the hyperactive but especially the fact that he hardly spoke. Maybe he had a dry throat, he thought, that's why he filled a glass of water in the kitchen before giving it to the teenager. The surprised man did not know what to do, questioning him with his eyes.  
\- Take it, I added a good dose of poison.

Now the werewolf was sarcastic. It was starting to do well. Stiles smiled before taking the drink and taking a sip. Unfortunately for Derek, a trickle of water escaped from the mouth of the hyperactive before flowing over his throat and the wolf man had only one desire; lick that water that called it but also bite that throat that stirred deliciously. He controlled himself by taking him and the teen wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

  
\- Do not try to taunt yourself, Sourwolf, because you will never be able to compete.

  
\- Why did you come here?

Stiles' laughter evaporated and he resumed his serious look. In the face of this change in behavior, Derek continued to watch him and tried to detect what was wrong with the smell of the teenager's body. He detected the same thing as when he saw him in front of the door. He studied it more closely and saw sweat beading down Stiles' temples. The latter seemed more and more bad, by triturating his fingers and the wild dog felt helpless, not knowing what to do. That's why he asked her the question again, raising an eyebrow.  
Facing the look of the werewolf birth, the hyperactive took a deep breath and threw himself into the water.

  
\- Listen, my father and I, we finally discovered something about the different victims. There is a link between them. They are all uh ... how do you say that? Uh ...

  
\- Speak bloody!

  
\- All the victims were virgins ... they never had sex what.

  
\- Yes Stiles, I still know what that means, thank you.

  
\- I preferred to specify, in case, because with you, we never know.

  
\- So you came here just to tell me that?

Derek crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the teenager's response. He swallowed then told him.

  
\- No, no, not only for that. It's really hard to say and I do not know how to announce it either. But I will have to share this because I feel that I will lose my mind otherwise. Damn, what's happening to me?

  
\- Stiles?

  
\- I DO NOT WANT TO DIE DEREK!

To call him by his name and not Sourwolf, Derek realized that Stiles was not doing well at all. He would have liked to take him in his arms and reassure him, but it was impossible.

  
\- You're not going to die, Stiles.

  
\- I risk being the next victim, I am absolutely sure and certain. I do not want to die Sourwolf.

Had he heard correctly? Had Stiles just confessed that he was still a virgin? Derek had to be clear before making an early conclusion.

  
\- But what are you saying ?

\- Do not tell me you did not understand? Either you're really stupid or you're doing it on purpose. I'm still a virgin, that's it! That's why I tell you I'm going to die soon.

  
\- Oh !

  
\- I would not have said better, Sourwolf ...

Derek uncrossed his arms and moved closer to the teenager, while keeping a distance between Stiles and him.

  
\- But why are you coming here to tell me that?

  
\- I do not know, uh ... I thought uh ...

  
\- What?

  
\- Since we spend our time bickering, I told myself that you could have remedied my problem and thus save my life.

Had Stiles just asked him to sleep with him? The werewolf by birth could not believe his ears and began to laugh nervously, which annoyed the hyperactive. He stood up suddenly and waved his arms in all directions.

  
\- Listen to Sourwolf, I do not know what took me here to make this special request. I had to take a dose of Aderall too, that must be it. I'll try to find a solution, or else, goodbye then. Damn, I do not even know why I asked you that, because we have a hard time supporting each other. It was really stupid of me, that's why I put an end to the conversation. Bye !

He left in the direction of the door and everything was messed up in the werewolf's head. He had a golden opportunity to make it his own and he thought that such a chance would never be renewed. Young Hale's wolf kept screaming at Derek, excited about this proposal. Certainly, he would have liked it to happen otherwise, that they sleep together while experiencing something and not out of necessity, but he was willing to accept the hyperactive's proposal to spare him and thus save his life. Derek grabbed his wrist, preventing him from taking another step. He closed the heavy iron door and then went back to Stiles, placing himself a few inches away from him.  
The teenager swallows on seeing him so close and feeling his breath on his skin. The werewolf inhaled then exhaled before launching.

  
\- I accept, Stiles.

  
\- WHAT?

  
\- It is OK for me. But, I must take a shower before. You can join me if you want, it's you who see.

The lycaon did not give him time to react that he went towards the bathroom of his room. Standing in the living room, Stiles could not believe the situation. Derek Hale, the Sourwolf par excellence, the man who spoke with his eyebrows had accepted his proposal. He was going to have sex with this handsome man and he was beginning to apprehend him. Yes, he had come from himself, having the courage or audacity to make the proposal, but now he was afraid. Relationships between people of the same sex are different than those between a man and a woman. After emptying his mind, Stiles headed for the bathroom and went inside.

Derek was shirtless and was about to take off his pants when he realized the presence of the hyperactive. He was happy that Stiles agreed to share his shower with him and that he did not run away. He glanced at him, waiting for him to finally react. Seeing Derek's muscular torso and tightly drawn abdominals, the hyperactive swallowed loudly and then turned his back on him before undressing. He was red with shame, not because he was not used to undressing in front of others, but to do it in front of the person with whom he was going to act, who in addition had a body of Apollo destabilized him.

  
Meanwhile, the werewolf understood Stiles' embarrassment, so he quickly removed his clothes before entering the shower stall. The warm water did him good, relaxing all his muscles. Derek was dying to see him undress, but he felt the embarrassment and reluctance of the hyperactive. But on the other hand, it allowed him not to irrigate all his blood right now towards a part of his anatomy. He waited patiently for Stiles to join him under the water.

The wait was not long, because in a few seconds the teenager had taken his courage with both hands, entering the cabin where Derek was taking a shower. The latter could not help but take a look at the young man's body and he was very happy to see that his body was as he had dreamed for many nights. Flat belly, thin hips, milky skin and especially grains of beauty scattered like a constellation bearing the sweet name of Stiles. If it was up to him, Derek would have taken him directly in the shower, so much his excitement grew faster and faster by fixing it, but he held back.  
The hyperactive on his side, did not dare to lower his head and fixed a point behind the head of the wolf man. To ease the mood, Derek raised an eyebrow and told him.

  
\- I will not eat you, Stiles.

The teenager laughed and thanked him inwardly for his attempt to relax him.

  
\- Said the big bad wolf. You are a predator, Sourwolf, so you eat all haha.

  
\- If you say so.

With a smirk, Derek leaned close to him, then retrieved shower gel that he poured into his hand. He began to soap, under the awkward gaze of the teenager who swallowed. Taking time to think, Stiles finally made up his mind and then poured shower gel into his hands, which he rubbed, then turned to the werewolf.

  
\- I can ?

Surprised, Derek blinked but inside his wolf was the happiest animal, yapping happily while chasing his own tail. While some hesitant hands rested on his chest, Derek closed his eyes, enjoying the carnal contact that took shape little by little between Stiles and him. The touch quickly turned into caresses, which scolded the wild dog. The teenager was surprised at both his audacity and also the body of the wolf man who reacted to his caresses. The skin under his hands was both firm because of his muscles, but also soft. Stiles drew circles with his hands and then lowered them to Derek's concrete abdominals. A long shiver took him as the hand of the hyperactive redrawed each of his muscles. His big hands rested first on the thin hips of the teenager, before venturing on his back where he returned the favor.

Stiles groaned as Derek's hands came to his chest, brushing his nipples as he let his head fall backwards. They both began to get hotter and hotter. The wolf man took his hands down the teenager's chest, then stopped at his belly button, waiting for the approval of the youngest. He let out a sigh then nodded and Derek did not pray, ending his descent on the penis became hard. At least Stiles' anatomy was awake, just like his. He imprisoned it in his hand then began to jerk it off and the werewolf was pleased to hear the moans coming out of the mouth of his future lover.

Without warning and despite the narrow shower, Derek placed himself and stuck behind the teenager then continued to shake him with one hand and Stiles threw his head back, laying it on the muscular shoulder of the werewolf. He could feel the virility of the latter against his buttocks and had a small start before recovering quickly. So he put his right hand on Derek's and accompanied him in his movements, while his left hand grabbed the other idle hand of the wolf man before squeezing it. This gesture surprised the wolf man but at the same time warmed his heart, just like that of the animal in him. He was also happy that the teenager was letting go while letting go.

  
While he had the nape of Stiles at the level of his nose, he began to inspire the delicious scent that was emanating from it and that made it all. Indeed, in addition to the naturally sweet smell of Stiles, he could feel his own smell that had mixed with his. Suddenly the teen pressed his hand, preventing him from continuing and he abdicated. He pulled away from Derek's hold and turned to him.

  
\- I do not want to come now, Sourwolf.

The lycaon shook his head and together they finished taking their shower. Derek came out of the shower first, then grabbed a towel and handed it to the teenager who was following him. The latter thanked him while having red cheeks. Stiles quickly wiped himself off before wrapping the towel around his waist, letting Derek to leave where he was surely waiting for him in his room.  
Even though he had spent an intense moment in the shower with the werewolf, the nervousness quickly took over the teenager. He kept wriggling his fingers and dreading the moment when they would take action. Pet sitting and caressing were one thing, but sleeping together was another. To try to catch his breath, Stiles put his hands on the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

  
\- Okay, you'll get there Stiles. You survived against Scott, the Kanima attack and also against the intensive training of Finstock. Damn, what's he doing here? I'm going to lose my head, damn! Pull yourself together, idiot! You're just going to sleep with Derek Hale and then we draw the curtains and we talk about more!

He wetted his face before wiping himself with a towel, then headed for the room where Derek was waiting for him. The latter was sitting on the bed and he could not stop his heart from racing to see him arrive in his room, only dressed in a towel. Stiles approached him hesitantly before sitting down next to him. He did not dare to look at him, fearing the moment when he was going to see the wolf and make him one. Feeling his fear, Derek put his hand on his shoulder and then said with a smirk.

  
\- Calm down or I gonna rip your throat out with my teeth.

It quickly relaxed the teenager who burst out laughing at Derek's joke. He smiled with all his teeth before replicating.

  
\- Sourwolf, are you serious there? This is the most rotten thing that you said and know that I have not been afraid of you for a long time. So stop ...

Derek did not let him finish his sentence, knocking him down on the bed.

  
\- You talk too much.

Surprised, the red colored the teen's cheeks again as he pulled back until his head struck a pillow. He smirked as Derek approached him dangerously. The werewolf plunged his green-gray eyes into the amber eyes of the hyperactive and he could detect desire but also fear.

  
\- Relax, he said before placing himself above him.

  
\- Wait, wait. I've never done it, but do you have condoms at least?

  
\- No need for that.

  
\- Huh? What do you mean ?

  
\- Stiles! I am a wolf and I am immune, so you will be too.

  
\- Pffffffff damn wolf! We will say that this would be one of the only reasons that would push me to become a wolf. That's great, do not you think? Although hyperactivity and lycanthropy do not mix well ...

  
\- Stiles!

  
\- Yes ?

  
\- Shut up and relax! It's not with incessant babbling that you'll get there.

Stiles nodded, a little surprised by the words of the wolf man. He began by letting his fingers slip on the teenager's chest, making him shiver pleasantly. With his agreement, he leaned toward him, delicately pressing his lips on the hyperactive torso. Derek spread kisses to every spot where he saw a mole so much he was fascinated by them. With every butterfly kiss on his chest, Stiles felt millions of electric shocks overwhelm him and he finally felt the sensation of having butterflies in his belly. It was just nice for a first.  
For his part, Derek savored every second of every part of the teenager's body and was satisfied with the way the teenager reacted. He had dreamed so much of that moment that he still had trouble realizing it was real. He let his tongue slide up and down, stopping on one of his pimples he sucked then nibbled. Stiles' body arched and he sighed in the face of this sweet torture that was pouring more blood into a certain part of his anatomy.

Feeling the huge lump under the towel of his future lover, Derek began to look at her with a look full of lust, before undoing the slightly wet fabric, while taking his time. Once undone, the werewolf snatched the towel and sent it waltzing across the room, surprising Stiles. The latter was completely naked, the penis pointing proudly to Derek.

The teenager gasped and tense as the fateful moment arrived a little quickly to his liking. The lycaon could feel his fear and caressed him a little to relax him, in vain. He forced her to raise his legs while spreading them slightly.

  
\- Calm, Stiles.

While Derek's hand was teasing, caressing Stiles' entrance, while he was still paralyzed by the fear of the fateful moment.  
Without anticipating it, the lycaon took the penis in the mouth, making the teen hiccup.

  
\- Damn, Derek ... !!!

The above-named hardly listened to him, thrusting the virility of the hyperactive into the depths of his mouth, snatching obscene cries from him. Derek continued his torture, sucking on the glans red and swollen. He stopped suddenly before getting out of bed.

  
\- I'm coming back, do not move.

Stiles nodded, keeping his eyes closed and waiting patiently for his future lover to come back to his side. This allowed him to regain control over his breathing because what Derek had done to him had completely upset him. He did not think at all that the werewolf was going to take it in his mouth and the sensations he had felt had made him rock into a fourth dimension because they were so extraordinary.

Meanwhile, the werewolf went to his bedside table and retrieved a tube of lubricant, then got rid of his towel and left it on the floor. He returned to Stiles, returning to his original position, pouring lubricant on his fingers. Derek took the member still excited in the mouth, pumping greedily and the teenager's hand venturing into the black hair of the werewolf jay. They were extremely sweet and Stiles took pleasure in playing with the locks of hair. Derek's wolf was purring almost under the caresses of the hyperactive.  
Derek's diversion allowed him to push a first finger into the teenager's den. The latter was initially surprised by the intrusion but quickly relaxed against the language of the werewolf who gave him pleasure by licking it all the way. He made circles with his finger before adding a second one, then making scissor movements to better prepare it. Stiles arched when a third finger crawled into him and he screamed with pleasure as Derek touched that little ball of nerve in him.

Young Hale removed the penis from his mouth, then began to contemplate his future lover. It was covered with a thin film of sweat, making her pale body glow and each of her grains of beauty had been nibbled, leaving a small red mark all around. He smeared his penis with lubricant and then poured some more on the hyperactive antrum before placing himself on top of him.  
\- Are you sure ? We can still stop everything if you want.  
\- NO ! Exclaimed the teenager.

It hurt Derek's heart and his wolf, but he kept a neutral, impassive face. However, Stiles had felt the pain in his eyes, so he added.

  
\- No, I mean we will not stop and we will go all the way. But do not hurt me, please, Sourwolf.

Touched by the teenager's supplicating gaze and the scent of fear that emanated from his body, Derek nodded before gently placing his hand on the hip of the hyperactive. With his other hand he guided his manhood to Stiles' lair before slowly penetrating him. He gradually entered him, tearing a little cry of pain to the teenager when he was in him to the hilt. The werewolf saw him wince and asked him.

  
\- It's okay ?

  
\- One second, Sourwolf ...

When the teenager was finally used to the presence of the wolf man in him, he made a movement of the pelvis to signal him to move. Derek leaned closer to him, his hands clinging to Stiles' hips, withdrawing slightly before giving a very slow first shot of the pelvis that made them sigh.

  
A small tear made its appearance from the corner of the eye of the teenager and Derek approached his face of hers to place a chaste kiss. This gentle gesture shocked Stiles because he was not used to so much tenderness coming from the wolf man. Indeed, their relationship was quite chaotic, shared between grunts, sarcasm and plating on the wall. But things had changed because they were spending an intimate moment together. If for Stiles, it was like sleeping with Derek, for the latter, the definition was different; the werewolf made love to him in the most delicious way.

Derek was very tender with the teenager, putting his pleasure before his. The fear of Stiles had given way to excitement and pleasure. The hyperactive could not lie to himself, because yes he took great pleasure in forming only one with the werewolf.  
Outside the rain began to fall before turning into a torrent. But neither of them noticed this climate change because they were too busy sighing with pleasure. They had not heard either, the din outside the room. The teenager's den was so hot, so tight and so tight that Derek thought he was going to lose his head. It was better than in his dreams and he was happy to live this magical moment with the teenager. His wolf began to roar with pleasure, because Derek was one with Stiles.

For his part, the hyperactive felt his insides warm up and the delirious loins of the werewolf made him see stars, while his hands were firmly gripping the sheet. He was dying to do something more to increase their pleasure, which turned into a necessity, a vital need. He wrapped his legs around Derek's waist before giving in suddenly.

  
\- Kiss Me !

So surprised, Derek stopped his movements, wondering if he had understood Stiles' request.

\- What?

  
\- No, nothing sorry. Forget it, I just got excited. Come on, let's go back to what we were ...

Sweet and warm lips gently placed on the teenager's, taking his breath away. Stiles was surprised in his turn and was even more disconcerted when Derek ended the kiss before giving him a small smile.

  
\- You talk too much, Stiles.

As the wolf man resumed his pelvic blows, Stiles had his cheeks on fire and then finally decided to catch Derek by the neck and force him to get closer to him. The lycaon let himself go and when the teenager caught his lips with his, he could feel his wolf scolding with pleasure. As the beating of his heart became erratic, Derek responded with joy to the clumsy kiss of the hyperactive. He decided to lead the dance, trying to kiss her languidly. It was the most intense kiss Stiles had ever experienced, even though the one he traded with Heather had not left him a stone.  
When he felt the teenager's tongue against his lips, he quickly understood his intentions. He opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to discover, bind and caress, while starting a furious ballet.  
They broke their passionate kiss by the lack of air and Derek took the opportunity to increase the rate of their antics.

The lycaon grabbed Stiles' hand and put a soft kiss on it before helping him stand up. The teenager's legs were still tied around his lover's waist and he let himself be carried while Derek slammed him against the headboard. Feeling the werewolf bursts slamming against his buttocks, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck before bringing his face closer to his. He nibbled on her lower lip, trapping it between her teeth, and excited the wolf man even more. He was delighted that the hyperactive is enterprising and creative. Derek captured the teen's lips and kissed him passionately as he kissed him with the same grit. Young Hale's wolf kept barking, chasing his own tail while running in a circle.

Feeling that he was going to give up the weapons, Derek signaled him to Stiles and he wanted to return to their original position, an idea behind his head.  
Once again over the teenager, Derek continued to impose the same rhythm on him before leaning over him and nibbling his neck. This sweet torture sent millions of electroshocks all over Stiles' body and you could see a smug smile on his face. He grabbed the hand of the young Hale and intertwined his fingers with his, uniting with him in another way.  
He stopped Derek in his bite and then decided to nibble the lobe of his ear, which made the werewolf growl. He whispered in his ear.

  
\- Cum in me, Sourwolf.

This enticing request made Derek's eyebrows scowl, and Stiles nodded before nibbling the lobe of his ear again. In a final blow of kidney, a strange phenomenon occurred because the penis of the werewolf inflated inside the hot den of Stiles and it cums loudly, his sperm spreading on both torsos glued, while he scratched the back of the werewolf.  
\- Arrrrrggggghhhhhh, Der ... rek ...

The werewolf uttered a bestial scream and joined him, ejaculating a good amount of hot cum, flooding and filling the den of the teenager. They both collapsed, sated this first time memorable and delicious.

 


End file.
